Kristijan Matijević (TNAOKAP)
Kristijan Matijević is a 14-year old boy that lives in Zagreb. His pet and best friend is Panda, and his girlfriend is Bunnie D'Coolette. He owns a Federation starship, the ''Intrepid''-class [http://matijevic2kikis.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Voyager_%28TNAOKAP%29?action=edit&redlink=1 USS Voyager]. His arch enemy is Vinko Rezić, who was responsible for stranding Voyager in an altered Pocketville. He accidentally discovered that he had possible powers when he started 8th grade. Personality and abilities Kristijan is almost always brave, but there are times when he actually becomes cowardly, for instance when Bunnie chased him for spying on her. After he discovered his powers, he gradually learned how to master them. Kristijan can often be easily moved to anger, as a result of the fact that up until 8th grade, he was constantly bullied and humiliated by his classmates and some other kids in his school, including Rezić. His girlfriend, Bunnie, experienced similar humiliation due to her cybernetics. Kristijan was revealed to be afraid of internet screamers and often horror in general. After playing a popular screamer game, Kristijan sought to avoid screamers and anything related to them. He was also afraid of death. This is a common fear he shares with Panda. Kristijan was also a horrible swimmer, taking swimming lessons for two years and failing the final test. However, after 6th grade ended, Kristijan started swimming at the coast. However, Kristijan can swim, as long as he has ground under his feet. Kristijan had low stamina and strength until he discovered his powers, but he was a pretty fast runner. After he discovered his powers, his stamina and strength were enhanced. His speed was also greatly enhanced. He was very good in P.E. in general, he was a good soccer and basketball player, but handball and volleyball he was bad at. Despite having enhanced abilities, while combating Reščić on ground, Kristijan usually uses his speed as his defense and his hand phaser as his offense. Relationships Panda Panda and Kristijan were pet and owner since a very young age. As time went on, the two became best friends, too. Panda helped defend Kristijan from bullies. They also developed many common interests, Star Trek, holonovels, starships and their classes etc. They also developed common fears, such as internet screamers and fear of dying. The duo became inseperable. The duo had two serious events that nearly destroyed their almost always indestructible friendship. The first was when they debated which starship class was better: Intrepid or Galaxy. The debate got so serious that Panda built the USS Venture to combat Voyager to settle the debate. The battle was barely prevented by Sally, Kate, Nicole, Liam and Ezzy, who talked to both of them. It was revealed that the duo had a debate about the Intrepid- and Sovereign-classes in the past. The debate was especially personal to Kristijan, who despised the Sovereign-class because it was slightly more advanced than the Intrepid-class. He started losing faith in the Intrepid-class and Voyager in general, but Panda managed to get him back to normal. The second conflict was when Panda published a novel based on the two and their adventures. Dorijan Matić (based off Kristijan) and Brownda (brown bear based off Panda) accidentally discovered a temporal rift and travelled to the 24th century. Once there, they stole the Intrepid-class USS Pathfinder. Starfleet chased them, but the duo returned back to their time, after which the rift closed on its own. Years later, Starfleet finally reopened the rift, dragged the two back to the 24th century and placed them in the Federation Penal Colony in New Zealand. This resulted in Kristijan getting extremely angry at Panda, thinking that the world might misjudge them and that Starfleet would imprison them. A leak revealed what the story was about and all of the world's news were littered with the leak. Fortunately, the story was dismissed as based off the truth and Panda prevented the publisher from publishing the novel. Antoine Depardieu Antoine and Bunnie arrived at the school and Kristijan and he gained a crush on her. The two developed a love rivalry. They were competitive with each other, especially in P.E. When Kristijan won Bunnie over, Antoine accepted what happened. In the following episodes, he was seen talking to Kristijan. Vinko Rezić Kristijan and Vinko were rivals since 1st grade, and Rezić continously mocked and humiliated him for seven years. He was not aware of Voyager, but when his alternate counterpart revealed the secret, he built his own replica and trapped Voyager in an altered Pocketville, which was created when Rezić and BubbleGuppies convinced the kingdom that Kristijan and Panda were villains. He was later killed when his ship was destroyed. After Kristijan and Panda finally left Pocketville, the kingdom was reset and returned back to normal. Unfortunately, Rezić retained residual memories and built a new ship, destructive microtorpedoes and attacked Voyager, forcing everyone except Kristijan to abandon the crippled ship. Kristijan managed to develop defenses against him and he gave up on his plans. After that he didn't appear in the Forbidden/D'Coolette arc. Romance Bunnie D' Coolette Around the beginning of 8th grade, new students arrive to the school, including Bunnie D'Coolette and Antoine Depardieu. Kristijan would gain a crush on Bunnie that very day. He was immedieately smitten by her, but Bunnie was not sure why he was looking at her like that. Kristijan started following her around, the first time he had done so when he gained a crush on someone. Bunnie was not aware of him at first, but he accidentally tripped while hiding in a bush, revealing himself to her. She got angry and started chasing him. Despite him having all possible powers, Bunnie, due to an accident, had her left arm and legs replaced with cybernetic limbs, and is a formidable match for him. A few days later, Kristijan went to pick up some groceries, and when he was going home, he was spotted by Bunnie, who immediately zipped towards him. As he went up with the elevator, Bunnie used the stairs, and due to her cybernetics, was very fast. Kristijan barely manage to close the door just before she could get her hands on him and start questioning him. That night, Kristijan was having nightmares concerning Bunnie. After waking up from one, he could hear someone unlocking the front door. After the door opened, he could hear clanking sounds normally associated with metal. He immediately realized it was Bunnie. She walked up to his bed and started looking coldly at him. She then climbed up the ladder, got into his bed, cornered him and started asking questions. As she was cornering him more and more, the angrier and angrier Bunnie pressured Kristijan to the point where he snapped and kissed her. During the kiss, she pushed him away and backed away from him, trying to recover from her shock. After she recovered, she looked at him blushing as he was apologizing repeatedly and cursing to himself how stupid he is. She then proceeded to kiss him before leaving his flat. Two days later, Bunnie was invited to a sleepover. The sleepover was very small, just Kristijan, Panda and Bunnie. It was in the middle in the night that Bunnie admitted to Kristijan that she loved him. The following morning, they became a couple. Category:Article list Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes